<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>summertime by writethedust</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931894">summertime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethedust/pseuds/writethedust'>writethedust</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Summer Vacation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:28:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethedust/pseuds/writethedust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doyoung got sent to the countryside where he has to spend his summer at his grandparent's place. There he met Jaehyun. And maybe something happens between them.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Yeah, something really did happen. Isn't it obvious?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>summertime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't expect too much. This is lame.<br/>Not beta so I apologize in advance if there's mistakes. I'm a human too.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Doyoung didn’t think his parents would resort to such a thing, something so <em> childish? </em> Yes, they fight a lot. Always having a debate of the rights or wrongs, over agreement or disagreement, and many more. Doyoung is stubborn, sure, but his parents are even more stubborn, especially his father. They are family after all, very similar. </p><p>Ever since high school, Doyoung was always in an argument with his father until he reached adulthood. He is really sick over his father’s controlling personality. He was lucky that he could get away most of the time because he’s the second child. He felt bad for his older brother sometimes. </p><p>But maybe luck wasn’t in his side this time because his father was really mad and fed up with Doyoung thus he got sent <em> unwillingly </em> to the countryside, far away from the city, to his grandparent house to stay there for the summer vacation as a punishment from his parents. A WHOLE SUMMER.</p><p>Honestly, Doyoung could just stay at his friend’s house, ignoring what his parents did but he can’t, when his grandparent already knew that he was coming without knowing the real reason. He can only sigh. He hadn’t talked to his father ever since. </p><p>Doyoung groans as he finally steps out from the bus after a long hour trip. Reality hits him when he sees nothing but green—<em> or maybe some blue </em>—around him.  He hardly sees any building at all. </p><p>Don’t get him wrong. Doyoung loves his grandparent. They are nice and lovely old people but he has always been such a city boy so life on the side of the world isn’t his comfort zone. There’s probably no internet here. What should he do here?</p><p> </p><p>Also, Doyoung knows no one here. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung sighs for the nth time already as he walks—<em> more like hiking actually </em>—along the road by the sea. There’s no way for transportation to his grandparent house and it isn’t like he can ask his grandparent to come to pick him up from the bus stop. Doyoung is a grown-up for goodness’ sake. He can find his way and go without any help. He huffs as he thought.</p><p>Just a tiny bit of complaining. It is such a long journey. He’s getting tired as he has to carry and pull his bags. Maybe he shouldn't have brought so much. Doyoung kind of regrets whatever he shoves in his beg now. What did he even bring anyway? He can’t remember.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The smell of the sea is strong.  Doyoung can smell the saltiness from where he is. The sea isn’t that far though. He turns to his left and he sees the vast blue sea. He gasps, obviously this isn’t the view he usually sees. </p><p>And Doyoung hardly visits his grandparents much so the neighbourhood feels unknown even though it is still the same with his vague memory. </p><p>Doyoung is watching the sea, staring blankly as he sits on the pile of big rocks by the street. He is resting after a long walk, mind you. As he stares boredom at the view, he notices a dock not that far. He blinks his eyes and notices a big boat by it. He blinks again and notices there is someone on the boat, doing something that Doyoung hardly knows. So, he just watches in curiosity. He’s a curious kid.</p><p>Times flies or at least Doyoung thinks so when the person he is watching hops off from the boat to the deck. He is doing something again and when he finishes it, he wipes his forehead. Doyoung assumes the person is done with whatever his work is.</p><p>Doyoung is still staring and the next thing he knows, the person turns around and Doyoung meets eyes with the said person. He’s a little bit startled by the staring. He breaks the eyes staring and turns around to look at the sea. Okay, Doyoung feels a little embarrassed because he feels like he got caught for something wrong. </p><p>“Hello!”</p><p>Doyoung turns around to the direction of the voice, widens his eyes in shock when the person he was staring before is one walking toward him. <em> Wait, wh-what?! Why is he walking here? </em> Doyoung panics and looks around him and obviously there is no one else besides him. <em> Oh shit. </em></p><p>Before Doyoung could think of running away, the person already stands beside him. Doyoung gasps. He is shocked because he is not ready for a conversation and he is more shocked because <em> damn </em>, the man is so hot. </p><p>“I never see you before,”</p><p>“Maybe because I don’t live here,” Doyoung wants to curse his mouth for answering like in a rude way. He is never good with socialization. </p><p>The person laughs and then says, “thought so. This neighbourhood is small so we know everyone. Well, are you visiting someone?”</p><p>Doyoung forces a laughter and answers, “yeah, kinda.” It’s not like he can tell that he is here because he got grounded by his parents, right? That’s just too embarrassing.</p><p>“Cool,”</p><p>Doyoung literally forced his laughter. He didn’t know what else to do. Just maybe, maybe this hot guy can just leave him alone already. Also can his brain stop calling this person hot?!</p><p>“So, city boy,”</p><p>“What?” Doyoung snaps. He frowns when he hears what the person calls him. Did he hear that wrong? “What did you just call me?”</p><p>The person shrugs, “city boy?” with a weird accent.</p><p>Doyoung feels unknowingly offensive by it. It boils his pride for some unknown and probably weird reason. “Don’t call me that,” he argues as he stands up, facing the person. </p><p>“Well, you’re a city boy, right?”</p><p>Doyoung notices the person eyeing him from head to toe and then smirking. He feels annoyed by the gazes. It feels like he is being judged—<em> don’t ask, he also doesn't know why he feels like it. </em> Doyoung takes a step back. </p><p>The person chuckles, “You dress fancy so city boy it is.”</p><p>“Has anyone told you that you are so rude?”</p><p>“Nope,” the person smiles, very cheeky that Doyoung wants to punch so badly. “Oh, maybe you’re the first person.”</p><p>Doyoung rolls his eyes. He should have just run away. He regrets having and trying to converse with this person even though he is so <em> hot </em> and very painfully <em> handsome. </em> So Doyoung grabs his bag, ready to walk away when the person says,</p><p>“I’m Jaehyun. What’s yours?”</p><p>“Bye,” Doyoung bitterly says, not bothering to give his name and just walks away. He thankfully the person—<em> Jaehyun </em>—didn’t run after him. It’s not like Doyoung would meet Jaehyun again so he’s not going to bother giving out his name. He isn’t cheap.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Okay, maybe Doyoung makes a mistake. A big mistake. He forgets that the neighbourhood is relatively small. They are bound to meet anyway. He groans as he meets Jaehyun when he goes for a walk after staying—<em> locks </em>—in his room for three whole days.</p><p>“Oh hello, Doyoung!”</p><p>“Wh-what. How do you know my name?” Doyoung asks, surprised.</p><p>“Oh,” Jaehyun smiles. “Your grandmother told me. You know, apparently, I’m quite close with her and she was so excited to tell me about her grandson.”</p><p>Doyoung facepalms himself. So much for keeping his name. <em> cheap doyoung, very cheap </em>. </p><p>“Oh!"</p><p>“What?” Doyoung snaps. </p><p>Jaehyun smiles—<em> the smile that Doyoung wants to punch. There’s dimples! Can you believe such deep dimples exist?! No! </em>“Apparently you’re grounded,” he says. </p><p>Doyoung silently tries to process his mind. He wants to bury him right that moment. His secret just got exposed. Apparently, his grandmother’s mouth is that loose. Don’t get him wrong, Doyoung loves his grandmother. Her cooking is delicious by the way. <em> I never knew grandma is this kind of person </em>. “Maybe I did, what about it?” he says, crosses his arms against his chest, pretending it isn’t a big deal and that he is super fine with being grounded. He actually isn’t. </p><p>“Nothing really,” Jaehyun shrugs, but he continues, “but it’s interesting. City boys are really different, huh?”</p><p>Doyoung growls, “Stop calling me that!”</p><p>“But you’re city boy,”</p><p>“I don’t like it so stop calling me that!”</p><p>“Okay, okay. Sorry.” Jaehyun tries to calm down Doyoung who is fuming hard. Maybe he just annoyed the man too much. But Jaehyun thinks Doyoung is cute even though he is angry so he can’t help himself. “I won’t call you that. I promise.”</p><p>“Make sure you keep that promise,” Doyoung frowns.</p><p>“I promise,” Jaehyun chuckles. <em> He’s cute. </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung meets Jaehyun again the next few days when he gets assigned for an errand by his grandmother to go to the mart to buy some ingredients for dinner. He can’t refuse her so he did go. It isn’t hard but then, he meets Jaehyun. Doyoung groans. Maybe he should refuse the offer and stay home. </p><p>“For a person who likes to stay home, I meet you rather frequently. Hello Doyoung,”</p><p>Doyoung could tell Jaehyun just says that in a sarcastic way. He hates it. They are at the chips aisle—<em> it isn’t on the list but he wants to buy something to eat </em>. “You sure do know a lot,” he replies.</p><p>“Your grandmother complains to me, you see. She’s worry because you only stuck in your room,”</p><p>“Oh,” First of all, why does his grandmother like to complain to Jaehyun about him? Now, Doyoung is afraid of what else that Jaehyun knows. Secondly, oh, he didn’t know his grandmother was that worried. He feels a bit sorry but he likes doing nothing and just stays in his room. Although he admits, it gets pretty boring now and it’s only been a week since he arrives here. “I—”</p><p>“—by the way, those are sweet potatoes, not yams. I accidentally saw your list and those aren’t yams for sure,” Jaehyun says, pointing at the sweet potatoes in Doyoung’s basket.</p><p>Doyoung looks at his basket and wants to hide himself again due to embarrassment. He can feel his face heats up and starts to counter back anything that wouldn’t make him like a city boy who knows nothing about vegetables. Because honestly, it does sounds like that and Doyoung wants to scream his whole lungs for making such a stupid mistake. </p><p>What’s even good being a chemical engineering student if he can’t even differentiate between sweet potatoes and yams?! (There’s no relation actually). Doyoung's only excuse is how they look similar. So that’s what he did, “We-well, I just accidentally put the wrong one. No big deal. I can change it back,”</p><p>Jaehyun chuckles as he watches Doyoung frowns—<em> maybe pouting too </em> —and mumbling over the vegetables. <em> Why is he so cute? Unbelievable. </em>“So, need some help with the list?” he asks, smiles wide while wiggling his eyebrows.</p><p>Doyoung can feel deep in the root that Jaehyun is mocking him. “No,” he huffs and says, “I can do it myself.”  He turns around and starts walking to change the stupid vegetable. </p><p>“Yams are at the left side, Doyoung!” Jaehyun shouts when he notices Doyoung turning the opposite way.</p><p><em> Shit. </em> Why have things never been easy the moment he meets Jaehyun? Doyoung turns left eventually. Jaehyun is so infuriating!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Sounds like you like him,”</em> </strong>
</p><p>“Excuse me?” Doyoung responds immediately. After back from his short shopping, he calls his best friend’s number to start ranting. He needs to blow his steams and Taeyong is the perfect person. The so-called emotion support system.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Well, you've been talking or I would say ranting about this Jaehyun guy since the start of our call. Rather than hate, you sound pretty smitten by him,”</em> </strong>
</p><p>“Hey!” Doyoung retorts, annoyed. Did he really talk about Jaehyun that much? His brain did a quick investigation and remembers how he starts to rant about how bored he was—<em> it’s actually the first time he talked to his best friend after he arrived here. No internet so he can’t chat with his friends </em> —and eventually, he starts to talk about Jaehyun, and more about Jaehyun and the next thing he knows, it all about Jaehyun. Doyoung wants to bury his life and<em> brain</em>. “Okay, maybe I did talk much about him but as an excuse, he’s the only one I saw except my grandparents,”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Then get out and explore the place—”</em> </strong>
</p><p>Doyoung can feel Taeyong is rolling his eyes at the other side of the line. </p><p>
  <em> <strong>“—you said you’re bored. Go and be a decent guy and maybe make friends with the guy properly. Stop being a dick,”</strong> </em>
</p><p>“Fuck no, I don’t wanna,”</p><p>
  <em> <strong>“Kim Doyoung,”</strong> </em>
</p><p>The sound of it, Taeyong speaks his name in such a stern voice. Doyoung gulps because it means that Taeyong is really serious. And Taeyong is scary when he is serious or angry.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>“You have to spend your whole summer either alone or at least having a good companion. This Jaehyun guy maybe isn’t as bad as you think. Also I don’t trust your judgement. You think everyone is annoying,”</strong> </em>
</p><p>“He’s really annoying,”</p><p>
  <em> <strong>“As I was saying, choose wisely buddy. Maybe it isn’t that bad,”</strong> </em>
</p><p>“Can’t you come here and be my companion instead?”</p><p>
  <em> <strong>“Hell no, I’m not the one who got grounded. Why would I get stuck there with your pathetic ass?”</strong> </em>
</p><p>Doyoung hisses. “Fuck you,” he curses and he receives Taeyong’s laughter over the line. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But Doyoung really starts to think because Taeyong is always so wise—<em> the only person who always manages to keep Doyoung from getting trouble. </em> Jaehyun is annoying for sure but maybe they can be friends. Maybe.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So Doyoung did go outside eventually and he is now by the beach, over the big rocks and sits on it. The dock is in front of him with a few numbers of small or big boats of fishermen. He isn’t actually sure. It’s evening, the sun is going to set in a few hours. The winds are blowing quite hard yet it’s very calming. Doyoung thinks that it is not bad going out or maybe it is because it’s the countryside. Where in the city, the buzzing sounds irking him and here, it’s almost quiet. It is just the sounds of waves, grasses, birds chirping and basically it's natural sound. </p><p>Doyoung notices Jaehyun by the dock presumes to be working. The man isn’t alone but with someone older and Doyoung thinks it’s probably his father. He didn’t know what they were doing but something to do with ropes and oh, is that fishing? </p><p>What Doyoung notices more—<em> yes, he is spying on the man </em>—is Jaehyun’s arms. He groans internally because his eyes can’t take it off from the arms. Jaehyun is wearing a dark sleeveless shirt so Doyoung could see the muscles. Doyoung feels his own arms, knowing it would be very different. He huffs. </p><p>Doyoung is spending his time by just watching Jaehyun for the past hours because he is bored and the view is quite nice—<em> yes, maybe watching Jaehyun working is fun too </em>.</p><p>Jaehyun notices him so Doyoung quickly looks away, face obviously heats up and embarrasses because Jaehyun finds him and also the fact that he’s eyeing the said guy. However, he remains seated in his position, hoping the other would come toward him instead.</p><p>Doyoung turns around when he realises Jaehyun is walking toward him. A small smile forms on his face.</p><p>“Are you here to see me?” Jaehyun says, smirking. </p><p>“No,” Doyoung snorts. Yes of course he does but there’s no way he could say it, right? </p><p>Jaehyun chuckles and then proceeds to sit right next to Doyoung. “You aren’t really honest,” he says. </p><p><em> Damn it, how did he know? </em> Doyoung can’t believe that Jaehyun already could tell what he is thinking. It takes years even for Taeyong to do that! (Nah, it’s actually pretty simple for Taeyong. Doyoung is that obvious. Only he didn’t know that.)</p><p>Jaehyun bumps his shoulder to Doyoung’s shoulder and laughs—<em> Doyoung thinks Jaehyun’s laughter sounds melodious </em>. “Come on, what is it?”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Doyoung mumbles.</p><p>Jaehyun blinks his eyes, startles. “Uhh… what?”</p><p>Doyoung takes a deep breath and says it again, “I’m sorry for being rude and a jerk.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s kinda unexpected,”</p><p>Doyoung frowns, “what do you think I am?”</p><p>Jaehyun chuckles and gives a shrug. “You don’t really give the good first impression.”</p><p>Doyoung sighs because Jaehyun is right. To be honest, this isn’t the first time he gives off a bad first impression due to his attitude. “Well, I’m sorry,” he mumbles again but loud enough for Jaehyun to hear.</p><p>“Nah,” Jaehyun waves his hand. “It’s fine. I don’t really mind,” he says.</p><p>“You don’t take to the heart?”</p><p>“I’m nice,” Jaehyun gives a cheeky smile. </p><p>Doyoung rolls his eyes, snorts. “Please,” he responds.</p><p>Jaehyun laughs. “My honest thought?” Doyoung nods his head. “I just think you are interesting to deal with,” he smiles. “There aren't many people of my age here. It’s a small town after all. So, it’s nice to see a fresh face,” he says, looking at Doyoung.</p><p>“Oh, is that so?”</p><p>“What’s up with the sudden apologies though? You’re pretty hostile toward me before,” Jaehyun asks, curious. </p><p>Doyoung let out a sigh. “My friend talks some sense to me so yeah, I know it’s kinda late but wanna be friends? I think I need some company because I’m stuck here all summer anyway,” he says, giving out his hand for a handshake. “Which you probably know that,”</p><p>Jaehyun gladly takes the handshake. “Nice to meet you. I’m Jeong Jaehyun,”</p><p>“I’m Kim Doyoung,”</p><p>“I know,”</p><p>Doyoung punches Jaehyun’s shoulder, knowing the other is teasing him which ends up with big laughter and a lot of story-telling because they are getting to know each other. </p><p> </p><p>Yeah, maybe it isn’t so bad after all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung would start his day, waking up late—<em> not that his grandparent was against it </em>—and then, knowing Jaehyun is by the beach, he goes there and watches the fishermen if they are there or just waits for them if they are at the sea.</p><p>Sometimes, Doyoung gets dragged by Jaehyun toward the boats. Jaehyun then would tell him about his family, the boat, the sea and fishes. And Doyoung would just listen because he thinks Jaehyun has a nice voice that it is not bad to listen with. Or he would be fighting with the fishes because Jaehyun tries to play tricks with him, shoving fishes at him. Fishes can be scary too.</p><p>Jaehyun introduced Doyoung to his father who looks like the older version of Jaehyun. Seems like dimples are genetic. It makes Doyoung think if Jaehyun grows older, would he look like his father? Still handsome though. </p><p>Doyoung got introduced to the other fishermen by Jaehyun too. He feels a bit awkward because most of them are older but everyone was nice. Apparently they all know about him because of his grandparent. <em> Ahh… </em></p><p>“I told you this town is small,” Jaehyun whispers to his ears and then proceeds to talk to the elders. Doyoung wonders if Jaehyun knows what he is thinking, maybe that’s why he says all those things. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Jaehyun isn’t helping his family at the dock, Jaehyun would drag Doyoung to the forest as the town is surrounded by forest. Doyoung is a bit wary because he never really steps into the forest but Jaehyun ensures him that it will be okay. What could Doyoung do? So he trusts Jaehyun’s judgement because he is the local so they did go for an adventure. </p><p>The forest isn't as bad as Doyoung thinks. It is nice. There’s a lot of trees, obviously. Rocks, flowers, grass and more grass. There’s bugs too but let’s ignore that.</p><p>“Honestly, what are you expecting? It's forest, of course there’s a lot of greens,” Jaehyun laughs as he holds Doyoung’s wrist, dragging the other as they hike their way. <em> Doyoung is so funny. </em></p><p>Doyoung pouts, “I expect nothing.” He still obeys Jaehyun. Hiking is the least activity he would ever think to do if he is in the city because it is tiring. He hates being tired. But after being in the countryside for days, and lots of resting. He actually didn’t mind hiking—<em> his friends would clown him if they ever know this </em>. “I never actually step into the forest so the feeling is new,” he says, eyes looking around at nature. “Where are we going anyway?”</p><p>“The top!” Jaehyun says in excitement. He chuckles, “there’s a great view and I think you should see it.”</p><p>“Is it far?”</p><p>Jaehyun shakes his head yet still smiling, “we are almost there, hang on.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The view is breath-taking, something that Doyoung never sees much obviously. His heart beats fast and he isn’t sure if it is because of the intense hiking or because Jaehyun is holding his hand. It’s bugging him though, the way Jaehyun's rough hand wraps around his wrist—<em> it burns somehow </em>. </p><p>“Doyoung, you should look at the view, not me,” Jaehyun says, smirking when he spots the older man looking at him.</p><p>Doyoung stuns, blinks his eyes and is really shocked by what he just did. “Wh-what,” he gets flustered. Quickly, he turns his face toward the supposed view and says in low volume, “I don’t.” <em> Shit, shit, shit, shit </em></p><p>Jaehyun chuckles but holds on Doyoung’s hand tightly so Doyoung won’t run away or anything. Or mostly he just likes the way his hand fits perfectly with Doyoung’s hand. It feels nice. “Okay, then, the view is very nice, right?” he asks, just trying to have a conversation. </p><p>“It does,” Doyoung responds, face still red about before but he tries to forget it, tries to calm down his rapid beating heart. “It’s something you hardly see in the city,” he adds.</p><p>“True,” Jaehyun nods. “Do you like it?” he then asks, turning to look at Doyoung, yacking Doyoung’s hand for attention which Doyoung immediately responds, “Huh? Yeah, I like it.”</p><p>“I’m glad. Thought you would dislike it after all that hiking,”</p><p>Doyoung laughs, “Maybe the hiking is bad but I won’t let that affect such a breath-taking view.” He furrows his eyes, looking straight at Jaehyun, “what do you think I am, huh?”</p><p>Jaehyun shrugs, “city—”</p><p>Doyoung tightens the grip of their hands, glares. </p><p>“—I’m just joking,” Jaehyun chuckles, feeling fun because teasing Doyoung is fun. The older one is so annoyingly <em> cute </em>. Now that they are this close, Jaehyun didn’t notice how sharp the older’s face, clean and kinda feeling fluffing. He wonders how it would feel if he touches Doyoung’s face. He wonders if it is soft? Is it? He was kinda curious. </p><p>“You are looking at me, mister.”</p><p>Jaehyun snaps from his thoughts and sticks out his tongue playfully. “Well, I can do that because you did that too,” he responds. </p><p>Doyoung gasps, “No, I did not!” </p><p>They let go of their hands naturally, and Doyoung starts to run to catch Jaehyun who childishly runs away. And they start to play tag in the middle of the forest. Laughing, and more laughing. Oh such a beautiful scenario which eventually breaks into a competitive tag when Jaehyun starts to challenge Doyoung saying that he is better at it. So they start timing who catches others faster. </p><p>Literally the game is beyond beautiful because it is a little bit heated. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>And Doyoung lost. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t fair!” Doyoung complaints, still breathing hard after he fails to catch Jaehyun—<em> and Jaehyun just standing cheekily in front of the older. </em> “You know this forest better than me!” he pouts, stumps his foot, feeling absolutely frustrated. He dislikes being lost. He really is.</p><p>Jaehyun is still laughing which makes Doyoung feel annoyed, mainly because of himself. So he just walks away, mouth still pouting. </p><p>And for that, Jaehyun stops laughing yet he is still smiling. Quickly he runs after Doyoung and says, “Are you upset?”</p><p>“No,”</p><p>By the tone, yup, Doyoung is upset. Jaehyun skips his way and walks beside Doyoung who refuses to look at him. “If you walk blindly, you will get lost, Doyoung,” he says. </p><p>Doyoung stops. He turns to look at Jaehyun and glares. His hands-on his waist and says, “You sure are having fun teasing me.”</p><p>“In fact I am,”</p><p>Doyoung rolls his eyes. </p><p>“Okay, how about this. We can do a rematch at somewhere else,”</p><p>Doyoung huffs, “I don’t want to.”</p><p>Jaehyun raises his eyebrow, “Oh?”</p><p>“Tagging is tiring,”</p><p>“And you said that you are confident with your running skills,”</p><p>“I am confident but I change my mind,” Doyoung explains. “I can beat you in anything else,” he says, looking proud of himself. </p><p>“Oh ho, okay. I don’t mind,” Jaehyun agrees, seeing how Doyoung didn't get upset anymore and how cute Doyoung looks trying to appeal to himself. Well, Jaehyun already thinks Doyoung is doing a good job on appealing himself but he sure takes a lot of interest in Doyoung. Maybe<em> more </em> than he ever thought to.</p><p>And Doyoung starts to think what should he challenge Jaehyun so that he will surely win.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Just like any other day, Doyoung gets invited by Jaehyun to do something and this time its fishing. At first Doyoung is wary about it since it is his first time but Jaehyun manages to convince him—<em> if you don’t try it now, when will you? </em>—and Doyoung has to be honest that Jaehyun is right. Back in the city, he wouldn’t do it even though he is curious. And he didn’t think his friends would have any interest in fishing either. </p><p>“Fishing is about patience!” Jaehyun reminds Doyoung, while trying to assemble all the things by the river where they are going to fish. </p><p>Doyoung nods his head, looking curiously at what Jaehyun is trying to do. He wants to help but he thinks it is better not to because he didn’t know anything. A beginner. </p><p>Jaehyun puts small chairs beside each other. Putting a blue colour bucket in the middle of the chairs, and a small container in front of the bucket. He then takes out his fishing rods and gives one to Doyoung who gladly accepts it. </p><p>Doyoung looks at the rod with wide eyes, amazed because it’s his first time seeing up close and actually holding it. </p><p>Jaehyun chuckles because Doyoung looks like a kid. He wanted to say it out loud but he also didn’t want to upset Doyoung <em> yet </em>. They haven’t started yet, he can’t let Doyoung get annoyed and leave him. “Are you ready?”</p><p>“hmm, yeah,”</p><p>Jaehyun signals Doyoung to come closer and then shows the older what it is inside the container. Doyoung screams, surprised and Jaehyun laughs at it. When Doyoung calms down, Jaehyun starts to tell about the baits which are leeches. He watches Doyoung try to hypnotise himself and starts to pick up the leeches and do what he is told. He is amused to see Doyoung work hard in the midst of mumbling while doing it. He reminds himself to praise the older.</p><p>“How’s this?” Doyoung says, showing the bait he just did at Jaehyun. </p><p>“Ohh…” Jaehyun is amazed and it is his honest feeling. Doyoung really did well. “Good job,” he gives a thumb up. “For a first-timer, you did great,” he adds more. </p><p>“You sound fake,” Doyoung frowns and Jaehyun is about to argue but Doyoung says again. “But I also think I did well,” he then smiles, feeling proud of his work. </p><p>“Unbelievable,” Jaehyun shakes his head but still smiles nevertheless. As expected, Doyoung is interesting.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“This neighbourhood is weird now that I think about it. There's a beach, a forest and also a river!” Doyoung exclaims suddenly while they are waiting for fishes to bite their baits. He thinks he might as well start some conversation with Jaehyun. </p><p>“It’s magical,” Jaehyun nods agrees. Even though the river is actually situated in the town beside theirs, still it can be considered as the same neighbourhood.</p><p>“A new world,” Doyoung responds.</p><p>“Oh, a whole new world,” Jaehyun starts to sing, chuckles when he watches Doyoung gives him a look—<em> what the hell are you doing? </em> —but he just keeps on singing. Doyoung is still staring at him so he tries to make Doyoung sing with him. After a few tries, Doyoung seems to give up and starts on singing with him until the song ends. </p><p>“I can’t believe myself,” Doyoung face-palms himself. He just ends up singing with Jaehyun. Also, how the hell does he still remember the lyrics? </p><p>Jaehyun laughs, feeling funny. “Your voice is beautiful. You sing so well,” he says, giving his true thought. At first he is just joking with Doyoung to sing with him but when Doyoung starts to sing, he starts with the first note, Jaehyun has never been proud of himself for making Doyoung sing. He almost stops singing because he is surprised by Doyoung’s voice, very beautiful. He wants to listen to it more, and he wants to listen to only Doyoung’s voice.</p><p>Doyoung gets shy, never gets used to someone praising his voice. “You think so?”</p><p>“Yup, it would be nice if you would sing more though,”</p><p>Doyoung looks at Jaehyun, feeling his heart rate increase, and wondering if Jaehyun really means his words. Jaehyun gives a sincere look and he believes that. “I—” he gets cut off when he feels him being pulled. He immediately focused on the fishing rod in his hand. “—the fish!” he shouts, shocked yet excited. </p><p>Jaehyun puts down his fishing rod and starts to assist Doyoung which they end up pulling a medium size fish. He takes the fish and puts in the bucket full of water. He then gives Doyoung a thumb up. </p><p>Doyoung laughs, feeling happy as he watches the fish swimming in that small bucket. His first ever fishing, his first ever fish. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They are walking back to their town, with Doyoung holding on the fishing rods while Jaehyun holds on other stuff and the bucket of fishes. They didn’t catch many which is expected. Doyoung didn’t care much but he is glad that they managed to at least catch something. At least he gets to experience something.</p><p>They walk along the river, along the forest, till they arrive at their town. It is actually quite a long journey but with all the talking, it feels a little short. The sun is almost setting by the time they walk along the pavement. </p><p>“To be honest, I never thought sunset would be this beautiful,” Doyoung suddenly says, walking beside Jaehyun, watching the sky painted in red, yellow and orange combines. </p><p>“Yeah, we don’t really get this kind of setting in the city,” Jaehyun says, agreeing.</p><p>They both just walk in silent where the wind blows cosily while watching the sky. Doyoung thinks it is nice, this feeling. Or maybe because it’s Jaehyun that makes him feel nice. Maybe he likes Jaehyun being right next to him. <em> Being with you makes everything feel… unknowingly perfect. </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung wakes up one morning but he feels terribly heavy. It feels like something pounds on him. He sighs as he opens his eyes, the room is still a little dark. He finds his phone to look at the time—<em> 11:00am </em>—and then remembers that his grandparents are going downtown to meet their friends. They will be out till late. His grandparent is still young in blood after all.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And I’m sick, great. Just great. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung puts down his phone, feeling lazy to wake up—<em> and he has no energy to walk </em> —he just continues on sleeping. As he tries to sleep, fighting with the headaches, his phone rings. Probably just text notifications that he can just ignore but then he remembers the only person who ever texts him these days is <em> Jaehyun </em>. So he takes his phone and replies without even bothering with the text all about. He feels too tired to even read. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I’m not feeling well so I can't hang out. Have a good day.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>11:25am</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung puts back the phone to its place. Ignores the rapid notifications that Jaehyun probably replies to him. Without him noticing, he goes blackout to sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next time Doyoung wakes up feeling damp on his forehead. He opens his eyes and realizes it is a towel that is wet. <em> Where does this come from </em>? He sits up from his bed, feeling a little lightheaded. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and as much as he could until he’s feeling fine. After a few minutes, the dizziness is gone for most of it and he opens back his eyes, looking around his room. It’s still dark.</p><p>Doyoung was going to stand up to go drink because he feels thirst and his throat hurts a little, but gets stopped when the door of his room is open. “J-jaehyun?” he says, a little surprise.</p><p>“Oh, you have awake,” Jaehyun says, walking toward the older. He puts down the basin that is half full of water aside and takes the towel. “I was going to change this,” he says, showing the towel to Doyoung who just keeps on staring at him. </p><p>“Jaehyun what—”</p><p>“—oh, you must be hungry!” Jaehyun cuts off, not realising that. He suddenly remembers Doyoung probably hasn’t eaten yet. “It’s almost evening, you probably haven’t eaten yet since you've been sleeping,” he says, and walks out from the door, leaving Doyoung still in a state of confusion. </p><p>Maybe because Doyoung is sick right now so he can’t really think well. His mind is empty, just like a blank paper. The only thing he could do now is just sit and wait for Jaehyun to come back. </p><p>A few minutes later, Jaehyun comes back with a tray of foods. He moves a chair near Doyoung’s bed and sits on it. He puts the tray on his lap and then asks the older. “Do you want me to feed you or you can eat yourself?” he asks yet there’s a tiny teasing tone in his voice. </p><p>Doyoung is still in the state of blankness, manages to snap himself and pouts and responds, “I can eat myself.”</p><p>“Too bad, I was hoping to feed you,” Jaehyun chuckles as he puts the tray on Doyoung’s lap. </p><p>Doyoung just ignores Jaehyun’s comment as he focuses more on the food. Basically he was just too lazy to argue back at the younger. It’s a bowl of chicken porridge, typical sick food. Not that he minds it because he is in a state where he’s just too lazy and too tired to even chew foods. He takes the first bite and feels a little bit better magically. <em> This is good </em>. Then he realises something else. He turns to his side, noticing Jaehyun is looking at him while smiling which kinda goofy but remembers the question he had been wanting to ask. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>Jaehyun blinks his eyes. “Oh,” he thought of something, to describe his words. “Well, you text me that you aren’t well and you didn’t reply to any of my text after that. I remember that your grandparents aren’t home so I came,” he explains. </p><p>Doyoung takes another bite. “You don’t really have to,” he says, bites after bites. </p><p>“I want to. I’m fairly free,” <em> we were supposed to hang out anyway </em>. “—and I care you for, so I come.” Jaehyun puts his hand over Doyoung’s forehead and feels the temperature. “I think you’re getting better,” he concludes as the temperature isn't as hot as before. </p><p>“Oh, great,” Doyoung responds, a little flustered because of Jaehyun’s gesture. “I do feel better than before,” he adds. “And thank you,” he says while giving back the tray. </p><p>“You eat it all,” Jaehyun takes the tray, feeling relief that Doyoung finishes all his food.</p><p>“It’s very delicious,”</p><p>“I feel proud that you like my cooking,”</p><p>“You cook this?”</p><p>“Yes, I am, sir. Oh, I can cook you something else if you want,”</p><p>Doyoung laughs. His laughter sounds weak but it is still laughter. “Maybe next time,” he says.</p><p>“Next time then,”</p><p>Jaehyun then reminds Doyoung to eat his medicine before he leaves for good. He then continues on sleeping to get proper rest and maybe dreaming about a certain person cuddling him the night. </p><p>Not that Doyoung remembers any of the content when he wakes up the next day.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He didn’t have any promise of meeting Jaehyun that day but Doyoung still goes to the beach. Weirdly, the beach makes him feel unknowing calm. He throws his sandal aside, barefoot walking on the sand. <em> Weird sensation. </em> When he arrives near the seawater, he lets his feet immerse with the water, flowing about. He wore his short jeans that day since he will be playing with water. </p><p>Doyoung squats in front of the seawater stares blankly at the vast sea. It’s not entirely clear but he still thinks it’s beautiful. He rests his head over his knees while letting his fingers play with the water. Splash, splash, splash. </p><p>Doyoung starts to think. He starts to think about someone and that someone is no other than Jaehyun. He sighs, still playing with the water. </p><p>This isn’t new. Doyoung knows this feeling. He knows he is starting to be aware of Jaehyun’s presence in him. But he is still confused whether it is this love or just because he is lonely. And Doyoung gets lonely very easily. </p><p>"Hello, Doyoung," </p><p>Doyoung gets startled but he immediately smiles when he sees Jaehyun already sitting right next to him. "I didn't hear you coming," he says.</p><p>Jaehyun chuckles. He points at Doyoung's forehead. "You should stop frowning or you'll get wrinkles," he teases. </p><p>Doyoung immediately covers his forehead and pouts, "I don't get wrinkles."</p><p>Jaehyun laughs, "stop pouting or I'll kiss you."</p><p>"...i'm NOT POUTING!“ <em> Fuck what is he talking about?! </em>Doyoung flushes and he splashes the seawater toward Jaehyun as a result of being embarrassed. </p><p>Jaehyun laughs as he runs away from being splashed. <em> Ah, I was being serious tho.  </em></p><p>"Where are you going?!" Doyoung runs after Jaehyun who just continues on running away while laughing. </p><p> </p><p>and they end up playing tag by the sea for a while. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>… </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They rest by the rocks near the sea. They run around a lot, which partially drains their energy. While resting, Jaehyun then gets an idea to tease with Doyoung again. "Hey," </p><p>"Ah?" </p><p>Jaehyun grins, and Doyoung raises his eyebrow looking at Jaehyun weirdly. </p><p>"Look," Jaehyun then starts to flex his arm muscles, showing it to Doyoung. </p><p>"Uh," Doyoung widens his eyes, not expecting such a view up close—he used to see it from far. Hence, he gets flustered. <em> Fuck, that's… so unfair.  </em></p><p>"Ah?" Jaehyun gets flustered too as he sees Doyoung just stand there eyeing him while blushing. It isn’t the reaction he wants. On second thought, maybe this reaction isn’t bad. Doesn’t this mean that Doyoung is interested in him? “You’re blushing,” he says softly but makes sure Doyoung could hear him.</p><p>“Your ears are red,” Doyoung responds, looking straight at Jaehyun’s eyes—<em> after he was eyeing the well-toned muscle </em>.</p><p>Red ears are Jaehyun’s little weakness. The thing is, he can’t hide his feelings that well. So, Jaehyun is becoming more flustered than he already had. </p><p>No one is talking, just two dudes stand facing each other while looking at each other—<em> one of them is blushing while another one is blushing through his ears. </em>Only the sounds of waves are heard. </p><p>Doyoung didn't know how long they'd been like that. He could feel the awkwardness surrounding them. He wants to say something but he is scared. He could tell Jaehyun also felt the same way. <em> Why did he have to show his muscles like that? </em> He wants to cry in embarrassment because he <em> kinda </em>liked the view. </p><p>"Uh… uh...Doyoung?" </p><p>Doyoung snaps from his thought. "Yeah?"</p><p>Jaehyun's ears are still red. Somehow his eyes are unfocused, looking everywhere except him—somehow Doyoung doesn't like that. Jaehyun though, looks a bit cute when he's like this, a bit pouty while thinking hard. Different from what he usually behaved—Doyoung thinks he likes this kind of Jaehyun. </p><p>"Are you interested in me?" </p><p>Ah, now what should Doyoung say? How should he answer this? Should he lie, or should he just be honest?</p><p>"Please don't lie," </p><p>Okay, Doyoung didn't think Jaehyun would say that. He gulps. Ah, this is nerve-wracking. He feels nervous—his heart beats rapidly than usual. "... If I'm being honest, what will you do?" he carefully asks. Not gonna lie, he's feeling scared. </p><p>"Well… I'll be honest too," </p><p>There's another moment of silence. Jaehyun is waiting for Doyoung while Doyoung is still having his inner thoughts. Doyoung is very glad that Jaehyun didn't urge him. <em> That's so considerate of him. Fuck, why he suddenly being sweet? He's always being annoying. Oh, is this how he really is? Maybe Taeyong is right… I think everyone is annoying at first glance. </em>(at the other side of the district, Taeyong sneezes)</p><p>"I… don't know but maybe I do think I have interest in you," Doyoung said, feeling shy as he kinda exposes himself literally.</p><p>"You do like to stare at me," Jaehyun responds, nodding his head. Looking a bit cheeky with his words. </p><p>"I mean, you're hot," </p><p>"I know that very well," </p><p>Doyoung scoffs seeing how Jaehyun is back with his 'annoying' attitude. He punches Jaehyun's chest—<em> fuck, it's well tone— </em>did not expecting that one when he did that. "really? Is that all you can say?" </p><p>"Not really, but hey, I mean, it is a fact that I'm a good looking person but you're not bad either,"</p><p>"Huh?" Doyoung didn't exactly understand what the other meant . </p><p>"You're beautiful, Doyoung. One of the most beautiful people I have ever laid my eyes on," Jaehyun confesses, smiling. </p><p>"That's…" Doyoung is speechless. This person is really getting on his nerves. What's up with such a confession? Not that he hates it but it's really embarrassing to hear such things after all. "really cheesy, Jaehyun," he says. </p><p>"But you like it," </p><p>"Which sane person would hate if someone tells them that?" </p><p>"There could be, you never know," </p><p>"Alright, what now," </p><p>"Hmm...I like you and we both have interest in each other," </p><p>"We are," </p><p>"Are we gonna be just one-time fling or are we gonna be more than that?" </p><p>Doyoung shakes his head, "I don't know." he softly smiles, "but the second option sounds really nice though."</p><p>"It really does," </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>… </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Doyoung didn't know how but somehow he's standing at the deck, in front of a boat while wearing a safety jacket. Doyoung remembers waking up lazily, eating breakfast with his grandparent (menu: rice with kimchi stew), and then… and then Jaehyun shows up at the door, dragging him somewhere he didn't know. Which appears to be the fishing boat. </p><p>"JAEHYUN!" Doyoung shouts, calling Jaehyun who is currently on the boat while smugly looking at him. "Wh-what is this?" </p><p>"Took you a while to snap from your thoughts. I was wondering if I should kiss you," Jaehyun responds. His father at the helm is laughing.</p><p>Doyoung turns bright red, couldn't believe Jaehyun said those out loud, in front of Jaehyun's father too. He is embarrassed. He glares at Jaehyun. </p><p>Jaehyun ignores it. He then gives out his hand and says, "come here, Doyoung." </p><p>Jaehyun's voice sounds so sweet with his deep baritone voice and it makes Doyoung feel <em> slightly possessed too </em>. </p><p>"Come here," </p><p>Doyoung sighs. It has come to the day, he can't deny Jaehyun's sweet voice. He has turned weak. He takes Jaehyun's hand and then carefully hops on the boat. </p><p>Doyoung greets Jaehyun's father who seemingly just smiles at him while getting ready for the boat to depart. Doyoung then sits down awkwardly while looking at Jaehyun who is helping the boat to depart too—the man unties the rope. </p><p>"What are we doing?" Doyoung asks, louder than usual because the boat's motor (and the waves) is so loud. </p><p>Jaehyun who sits beside Doyoung answers back, "Fishing! and I wanna show you the sea. You probably never been to the sea, right?" he looks excited. </p><p>"I have been to the sea, excuse me," </p><p>"Oh really?" </p><p>"Yeah, like on ferry," </p><p>"Oh yeah, ferry exist," </p><p>"Yup," </p><p>"I kinda look dumb now…" </p><p>Doyoung laughs, "are you trying to impress me?" </p><p>"No!" Jaehyun denies. </p><p>But Doyoung notices the way Jaehyun's ears turn red again. He laughs again, "you aren't being honest." he then points at Jaehyun's ears. </p><p>Jaehyun groans, cursing himself for being too open. But when he sees Doyoung is laughing heartily, he won't deny how it makes him feel butterflies. </p><p>"You're kinda cute," </p><p>"Yeah, many people tell me that," </p><p>Doyoung then frowns with a pouty mouth. "You're back with that attitude," he says. "Give me cute Jaehyun back. I like cute Jaehyun better," he demands, playfully. </p><p>"Too bad," Jaehyun says cheeky. He bumps his shoulder to Doyoung's shoulder. "You'll have this kind of Jaehyun," he says while making a hand expression. "and you'll have that kind of Jaehyun. Two in one package. Isn't it wonderful?" he adds, wiggles his eyebrows. </p><p>"what the heck?" Doyoung laughs as he says that and Jaehyun joins too. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>… </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After a few minutes, they finally arrive at the fishing spot. Doyoung stares in awe as they are literally in the middle of sea, not far from the neighbourhood. There's few small islands here and there too. While Doyoung enjoys the view, Jaehyun goes to his father to have a little talk—about fishing and such. </p><p>A tap on Doyoung's shoulder, he looks up to Jaehyun smiling at him. <em> Damn it, those curse dimples. </em>He then takes the fishing rod that Jaehyun hands to him and they start having discussion on how it works. It's not that different from what they did when fishing at the river back then. </p><p>Jaehyun's father at the other side of the boat, and the two of them at another side; opposite of each other. </p><p>And of course, since fishing takes time, they start on talking. Jaehyun says that if they manage to get some fishes, they should cook it themselves. Jaehyun wants to show his cooking skill—and starts to boast about the dishes he had make since. </p><p>"Oh?" Doyoung exclaims. "You went to Konkuk University?" he asks, a bit surprised. </p><p>"I didn't tell you that?" Jaehyun asks back. </p><p>Doyoung shakes his head. "I didn't expect you to go there," he says. </p><p>"What?" Jaehyun squints his eyes, looking at Doyoung. "Are you implying that I couldn't go there?" </p><p>Doyoung shakes his head immediately. He didn't want the other to feel offended by his words. "No, I just… didn't think it's possible?" </p><p>"Huh, why?" </p><p>"Aren't you joining your father?" Doyoung says. His face shows blankness with an innocent question. "being a fisherman?" </p><p>Jaehyun shakes his head, laughs. The stereotypes. "What makes you think so?" </p><p>"I see you helping your father every day," </p><p>"It's summer so that's why I help my father," </p><p>"Because it's summer?" </p><p>"Because it's summer vacation, Doyoung. I'm not always here but this is my hometown. I do have my own place in Seoul," Jaehyun explains. </p><p>It takes time for Doyoung to process and when he does he lets out an exclamation, "Ohhhhh…" </p><p>"For a suppose engineer to be, you sure are dumb," Jaehyun chuckles. </p><p>"Shut up," Doyoung slaps at the laughing friend. </p><p>"By the way, I didn’t know where you’re studying too so will you mind telling me," </p><p>"I go to Hanyang uni," </p><p>"Oh, quite close to mine. Good," </p><p>"Good?" </p><p>"It means, good that I can visit you and bother you when I'm bored or something," </p><p>"Am I your toy or something?" Doyoung rolls his eyes. </p><p>Jaehyun smiles, watching as Doyoung sulks. He moves closer to the other and whispers, "It also means, I just wanna see you when I have nothing to do. Because you know, I like you."</p><p>Doyoung feels tickles when Jaehyun whispers but he feels more tickles as he absorbs what Jaehyun just says. <em> He says he likes me again. </em>He starts on giggling softly. </p><p>Jaehyun just continues on smiling as he watches Doyoung's mood turn bright. He notices the rosy cheeks but makes no comment on it. <em> Cute.  </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>… </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>By luck, Doyoung manages to catch one fish but it's still a baby so they had to let it go. "Bye bye fish," Doyoung says, waves as he watches Jaehyun throw it into the sea. </p><p>But thankfully, Jaehyun does catch some and they choose only one fish to be cooked for their supposed dinner date. They clarified if it's a date or not—Doyoung asked and Jaehyun answered. It’s a date.</p><p>When they finally arrive at the deck, Doyoung hops off from the boat. He then waits for Jaehyun who is helping his father with the boat and stuff. </p><p>"My father says to give a fish to your grandparent," Jaehyun says, showing the bucket that has 2 fishes instead of one. </p><p>Doyoung then turns and looks for Jaehyun's father. He smiles brightly and shouts, "Thank you, uncle!" </p><p>Jaehyun's father just gives a loud laugh. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>… </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They stop by at Doyoung's place first to give the fish and for him to change his outfit—a bit of cleaning too. Then, they walk to Jaehyun's house for the first time.. Doyoung usually waits in front of the house so this is the first time he enters inside.</p><p>"Where's your mom?" Doyoung asks. </p><p>"Mom is staying at Aunt Min's place. They have something going on," Jaehyun answers but then he notices Doyoung gives him this face <em> aunt min who? </em>He quickly adds, "aunt min from the mini-mart."</p><p>"Ohhhhh…"</p><p>"My father is busy too and so I take this opportunity to invite you. Considering no one will disturb us," </p><p>"Very well plan, sir," </p><p>Jaehyun laughs, "and there's more to come, sir." he plays along. </p><p>Doyoung giggles, "Oh ho, I'm looking forward to what may come. Will you tell me what it is?" </p><p>"It's a surprise," </p><p>"Ah, too bad. Not even a hint?" </p><p>"If you insist sir. The hint is orange and red in colour," </p><p>"Stew?" </p><p>"Ah, you ruin the surprise sir," </p><p>Doyoung giggles again, "I'm sorry. My brain is just too smart sometimes."</p><p>"I like a smart person," </p><p>"I like a person who can cook too. So can I anticipate your skilful dish then? A delicious stew?" </p><p>"Oh, you will sir," </p><p>"I like the sound of that," </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>… </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>When Doyoung enters the house, he feels a bit awkward even though there's no one home. And when Jaehyun says he will back, Doyoung instinctively stops the other. "Where are you going?" </p><p>"I'm gonna change. What? You wanna come with me?" Jaehyun again wiggles his eyebrows—Doyoung thinks it's his habit. </p><p>Doyoung hisses while Jaehyun just laughs. He then goes to the living room leaving the laughing boy to do his stuff. </p><p>Doyoung takes this opportunity to look around the living room. There's a lot of photos. He smiles, looking at every photo he could see. </p><p>There's so many child Jaehyun photos. There's little Jaehyun who was smiling in front of a cake—<em> ah, those dimples. </em> There's little Jaehyun who was smiling so wide, making a 'peace' sign with flowers in the background. There's little Jaehyun with his mother— <em> his mother looks very beautiful.  </em></p><p>As Doyoung progresses, there's Jaehyun during his school days. When he smiled so bright while showing off his medal—<em> oh, sport's day. </em> There's a photo of Jaehyun on stage, performing, probably for talent's show— <em> well, he sure can sing very well. </em>Many more photos being framed. He looks as much as he could. </p><p>Doyoung could tell, Jaehyun is really well-loved in his family. He smiles bitterly at the thought of his own family. His parents were too busy with work so he hardly spent time with them. He knows they love him but… he can't see that sometimes. Especially with his father. </p><p>"Sorry, for the wait, Doyoung," </p><p>"Nah, it's okay," Doyoung shakes his head as he watches Jaehyun all cleaned up and heading to the kitchen—he follows. </p><p>Jaehyun starts to clean up the fish while Doyoung watches at the side—Doyoung is impressed. They are talking while Jaehyun is cooking. A bit bickering here and there, nothing harmful. Doyoung even helps with cutting the vegetables. </p><p>"Let me do it, I'm bored," </p><p>Jaehyun didn't let Doyoung do it at first—using <em> being a guest </em> as an excuse—but he lets in the end since it does save time. Mainly because Doyoung is too stubborn and his argument is hard to counter back. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>… </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Let's eat!" Jaehyun says when he puts the pot of boiling stew in the middle of the dining table—Doyoung claps his hands. He takes off his apron and sits in front of Doyoung. </p><p>"Oh, this smells delicious already," Doyoung praises. He then takes a peek and smiles. "Ohhhh, husband material," he teases. </p><p>Jaehyun chuckles, "if you let me, I can be your husband." he then winks—Doyoung gags as a response. "Dig in," he says as he offers Doyoung to start eating. </p><p>“Mmmm...” Doyoung moans as he swallows. He then takes another bite of the fish and moans again. “This is so good!” he exclaims.</p><p>Jaehyun smiles so wide as he watches Doyoung’s reaction. He feels relieved that Doyoung likes his cooking. He giggles softly as he then starts to eat. “I’m glad that you like it,” he says.</p><p>They didn’t talk after that as both of them focused on eating—they were too hungry. </p><p>As they slowly finish eating, Doyoung then asks, “what else do you know to cook?”</p><p>Jaehyun takes a moment to think. He then lists everything that he could remember about to Doyoung. “Oh, kinda a lot,” he adds.</p><p>Doyoung laughs, “I wanna taste everything.”</p><p>“You can,”</p><p>“I can?”</p><p>“If we’re together later, you can taste my cooking,”</p><p>“Oh, later?” Doyoung smiles, amused. He then nods, looking at his plate. “I see, later,” he softly says. </p><p>Jaehyun grins.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>...</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After a quick meal, they are both in Jaehyun’s room. When Jaehyun shows his room to Doyoung, Doyoung’s reaction is laughing.</p><p>“Why are you laughing?”</p><p>“Nah, it just… this is a very human-like room,” Doyoung explains. “You can tell this is a guy’s room,” he adds.</p><p>Jaehyun crosses his arms, “of course this is a guy room.”</p><p>Doyoung waves his hand, “no, there’s nothing wrong. Maybe I’m expecting something.”</p><p>“Expecting what?”</p><p>“I don’t actually know either,” Doyoung laughs again—Jaehyun shakes his head. “My friend said that my room smells fake,” he says.</p><p>“Fake?” Jaehyun didn’t understand. “You make me curious how your room looks like now,” he says. </p><p>“You get a free pass to visit my dorm room in Seoul,” </p><p>“Good,”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>…</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Probably because they were tired, when Jaehyun invited Doyoung on his bed to listen to some songs together they eventually fell asleep with heads on each other's heads. </p><p>After hours pass, Doyoung wakes up in haziness. He didn’t realise there’s another person's head on his or that he actually fell asleep on Jaehyun’s shoulder. “Oh, sorry,” he yawns as he notices Jaehyun abruptly wakes up. “I didn’t realise,” he rubs his eyes too.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Jaehyun yawns too. He stretches himself. His neck feels stiff. “My neck, argh...” he groans.</p><p>Doyoung rubs his neck too—<em> hurts </em>. Their sleeping position isn’t ideal but it isn’t intended to be like that. “What time is it now?” he asks.</p><p>Jaehyun searches for his phone—the room has darkened—and takes a look at the time on his phone. “Oh no, it’s already this late?” he gasps. </p><p>Doyoung then quickly takes a peek over Jaehyun’s shoulder to see the time. Yup, it’s quite late. “I better go then,” he stands up, stretching here and there. </p><p>Jaehyun keeps back his phone in his jeans. He also stands up and says, “Let me send you home.”</p><p>“You don’t have too,” </p><p>“I insist,”</p><p>“I can go home by myself,”</p><p>“Let me send you, it could be dangerous,”</p><p>“There’s nothing here that can harm me, Jaehyun,”</p><p>“You wouldn’t know. Anything can happen?”</p><p>“But—”</p><p>“—I want to spend more time with you,”</p><p>Doyoung blinks.</p><p>Jaehyun is pretty sure his ears are red now but luckily it's a bit dark so he prays Doyoung won’t see it. “Will you let me?” he asks with a soft voice, pleading.</p><p>“Okay,”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>...</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Walking by road, together, with dim lights surrounding them. Along the way, they meet some neighbours who are also on their way home, greeting everyone that they know—Doyoung only knows a few. </p><p>They talk, chatting to relieve their boredom or to just <em> talk. </em> And at one point, they end up talking about Doyoung's life—about his supposed grounded punishment. </p><p>"Sound silly, right?" Doyoung asks after he tells Jaehyun about it. "I got exposed for joining a band," he says. He tells about how he secretly joined the band even though he knew his father wouldn't allow it. Then, when his father knew about it, he was furious and threatened to do something to the band if Doyoung didn't quit—in the end he had to quit because he didn't want to cause trouble for his bandmate. </p><p>Doyoung is thankful how Jaehyun just stays by his side, listening to him and not interrupting his story-telling. He really pours out his frustration. "I took engineering because of him. It wasn't even my choice. While I admit, I did come to like it after studying awhile but still, it was really hard in the beginning. Trying to catch up with other kids. I'm not that smart," he says. He can feel tears threaten to fall but he holds them back. </p><p>Doyoung feels Jaehyun is grabbing his hand, holding it tightly, which somehow gives him some strength. Doyoung really feels thankful. "I thought in college, I might be able to at least do things I like but no, he still tries to control me. As if high school isn't enough. He… does he even care for me?“ he asks. </p><p>Jaehyun gives a small smile. "I'm sorry I can't answer that for you," he says. They are still outside, a few more blocks till Doyoung's grandparent's house. They have been standing at this block ever since Doyoung starts to express his frustration. "But I promise, I'll be by your side," he adds. His smile turns bigger and his dimples start to appear. </p><p>Doyoung snorts. He pokes Jaehyun's dimples with his free hand and says, "You shouldn't promise stuff you can't guarantee."</p><p>"Maybe I shouldn't but maybe I will achieve that. No one knows the future, Doyoung," </p><p>"Sucks, but true," </p><p>"Okay, let's get you home," Jaehyun says but Doyoung isn't moving at all. He looks at Doyoung in confusion. "What's wrong?" </p><p>Doyoung starts to be nervous—all his tears are gone. He takes a look at Jaehyun and starts to be shy. <em> I can't do this… but… </em> He's having some internal conflict there, at this moment. </p><p>"Doyoung?" </p><p> "Ahh… uhh… hmm…"</p><p><em> What's up with him? </em>Jaehyun feels confused. Is Doyoung feeling nervous now? Why? </p><p>"Hmm… ca-can I have a hug, please?“ Doyoung feels his blood rising. He's probably blushing really hard now. </p><p><em> Ahh </em> … <em> is that what he wants to ask? </em>Jaehyun chuckles,"aigoo, so cute."</p><p>"Shut up, so can I or can I not?" </p><p>"Of course you can. Hugs are free when it comes to you," Jaehyun let go Doyoung's hand and starts to open his arms, indicating for Doyoung to come for a hug which Doyoung did without saying. </p><p>Doyoung hugs tightly, resting his head on Jaehyun's shoulder. <em> It feels warm </em> . <em> It feels nice </em>. </p><p>"I have to tell you something," Jaehyun suddenly says. </p><p>"mmhm?" </p><p>"Uhhh… not gonna lie, I'm actually nervous when you ask me for a hug. But I just pretend that I'm totally cool," </p><p>Doyoung gives heartfelt laughter. He pats Jaehyun's back. "I can feel your heartbeat," he says. "It's calming," he adds. </p><p>Jaehyun smiles, liking what he heard.</p><p>"Thank you, Jaehyun," </p><p>"You're welcome," </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>… </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A few pass in a swift after that. Both of them spent time literally almost every day together that even their neighbours commented that it felt weird to see them alone. </p><p>Their relationship speeds up after that—not in a friend stage anymore. They become more touchy, and they flirt more than usual. </p><p>They both know they like each other but no one dares to make the one step further either. Why? They aren't sure either. There's probably something, something that makes them stop from doing so. </p><p>Time passes so much that their summer is almost over. Doyoung had about 2 weeks left till he had to go back home. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>… </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Like any other day, Doyoung enjoys his lunch meal with his grandparents, talking to them about some stuff he finds interesting and waiting for the time to meet Jaehyun that day. </p><p>The plan doesn't always work its way, they say. </p><p>Doyoung's father suddenly visited them. Doyoung is shocked because he didn't know, so did his grandparent. It's definitely sudden. </p><p>Due to the fact that they aren't in a good relationship currently, Doyoung just tries to ignore his father as much as he could. He thinks his father might be visiting his grandparents but it isn't. </p><p>"Until when you gonna stay on being childish, Doyoung?" </p><p>Doyoung stares at his father. </p><p>"I thought sending you here might open yours and mind but still, nothing. Do you like to anger me that much?" </p><p>"I never want to anger you, father. I just don't need you to control my life," Doyoung counters back. </p><p>And they start arguing, a lot. More intense than ever. Doyoung couldn't remember what he had said but he really poured everything that he could think off; the unfairness, the struggle, the frustration and the lack of love. </p><p> </p><p>A slap. </p><p> </p><p>A slap lands on Doyoung's cheek—he could hear his grandmother gasps. It stings. As far as he remembers, this is the first time his father lay a hand on him. Even though his father is controlling, he's never violent. But still, the emotional scar… </p><p>Doyoung glares at his father. "Dad, I'm your son. I'm not your puppet," he says that and walks off, ignoring how his grandmother is calling him desperately. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>No, he won't cry. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>… </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Doyoung walks, walks, walks and walks more, ignoring everything. He just walks without knowing where. He walks until he gets pulled by something, but <em> someone </em>. He fell on the ground, hard. He also breathes hard—weird, he didn’t remember breathing this hard. Confusion.</p><p>“What the hell, kim doyoung?!”</p><p>Doyoung looks up, snaps from his thoughts. Jaehyun, Jaehyun is here. Jaehyun is the one who pulled him and is now shouting angrily at him. </p><p>“You could die! What if I didn’t follow you?!”</p><p>Doyoung turns at the direction Jaehyun is pointing. He stares so much to process what it is. A dead-end and worse, a cliff. Doyoung looks at his surroundings. He’s in the forest. Has he walked this far?</p><p>“Doyoung?”</p><p>Doyoung turns his focus at Jaehyun back. Jaehyun isn’t angry anymore. Instead, he is currently having a worry expression on his face. It could be maybe because Doyoung hasn’t said a single word.</p><p>“Heyyy, are you okay?” Jaehyun asks again, worried.</p><p>Doyoung gives a weak smile. He grabs Jaehyun’s shirt and pulls the other to sit down in front of him. “Sit,” he says—Jaehyun does what he is told. “I’m okay,” he says to ensure Jaehyun. He watches Jaehyun’s facial turns from worry to relief. “Did you follow me?” he then asks.</p><p>Jaehyun nods. “We promise to meet, right?”</p><p>Oh, Doyoung completely forgot about that.</p><p>“I was on my way to meet you but then I saw you. I saw you walking somewhere else. I shout for you but you didn’t even notice so I follow until we are here. Do you know how my heart dropped when I saw you just walk toward the cliff?”</p><p>“I didn’t realise where I was going. I’m sorry,” Doyoung apologizes. He is still holding on Jaehyun’s shirt—a bit shaken from what he had just done. He almost died and it isn’t on purpose. He feels Jaehyun’s hand patting his head—soothing—probably knowing that he isn’t feeling good currently. “I’m sorry that I scare you,” he adds.</p><p>Jaehyun shakes his head, “I’m glad that you are fine.”</p><p>They stay like that on the ground, in the middle of the forest, not moving. Doyoung just blankly stares and Jaehyun just stays watching Doyoung. Doyoung is really grateful for Jaehyun not saying or asking him anything even though he knew the other probably curious as hell. Doyoung needs a bit of time to let his thought sink. He needs to calm down his nerves. </p><p>“My father came to visit today,” Doyoung begins. “We got into an argument again,” he sighs. “And it didn’t end well. I’m just too upset so I walk away. I just walk, and walk. I really didn’t remember where I was heading. I just want to go away from the house,” he says. “I’m sorry, but thank you for saving me, Jaehyun,” he smiles.</p><p>“Let’s hug, I think you deserve a hug from me,” Jaehyun says, opening his arms immediately.</p><p>Doyoung snorts—Jaehyun smiles even wider seeing how Doyoung slowly retreats back to his usual self. And of course Doyoung can’t reject such an offer because Jaehyun’s hug always makes him calm. Jaehyun’s hug is warm and very nice. He lets himself completely comfortable in Jaehyun’s care.</p><p>Jaehyun hugs Doyoung tightly and shakes him for fun. They both giggle as a result. Just being happy in each other's arms. </p><p>“Doyoung?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“I think I like you more than I thought,”</p><p>“I think I like you more than I thought too,”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>…</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After that, Jaehyun sends Doyoung home. Jaehyun told him that he isn’t sure how he could help Doyoung and that their problem isn’t something that can be solved just like that. That it takes time. Doyoung thinks so too. Jaehyun also tells him that he will try to help as much and that he will be the person that Doyoung can seek when in need, that he will always be Doyoung’s support system. </p><p>When Doyoung enters the house after he watches Jaehyun gone, he realises his father already went back home. He shakes his head. <em> He didn’t even stay for the night </em>. His grandmother looks worried and Doyoung ensures that he’s fine—he probably wouldn’t ever tell her about how he almost fell down the cliff. </p><p>His grandfather calls him for a talk. Doyoung is scared to tell but since he can’t hide anymore, he just ends up being honest. It was awkward at first because he isn’t used to having a deep talk with his grandparents but the talking does help him. His grandfather gives some good advice too. His grandmother is another hand, </p><p>“That kid, don’t worry Doyoungie. I'll talk some sense to your father after this,”</p><p>Doyoung laughs.<em> ah, this is nice </em>. He can’t help but want to tell Jaehyun about this. He can’t wait to call Jaehyun later and tell him about it.</p><p>And just like that, Doyoung spends all his summer vacation time with Jaehyun. Adventuring the forest—Jaehyun being overprotective because he’s afraid if Doyoung would hurt. Doyoung has to ensure the other so many times but he can’t help to like the attention too. Fishing—it feels like this is their regular date now. Though Doyoung didn’t manage to catch much, he still enjoyed being in the sea (or by the river) and spent his time fishing with Jaehyun. Jaehyun says that he won’t get such an opportunity anymore back at Seoul which is true. Yeah, Doyoung probably misses fishing later. Maybe. Or maybe not.</p><p>There’s a lot of memories in the neighbourhood now that Doyoung thinks. He makes more memories this summer with Jaehyun than he ever did his whole childhood. Then again, he didn’t visit his grandparent that often either. He has come to love the countryside that he used to not care before.</p><p>And surely, he will go back to spend time his summer with Jaehyun years ahead.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>…</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It’s been a month since he came back to Seoul. Doyoung already settled himself back into student mode. The studying turns intense as the semester comes. </p><p>Currently, Doyoung is sitting in a cafe, not that far from his university. It's actually his first time visiting the cafe actually. He orders a cup of tea to warm himself. Listening to the songs playing in the background that the cafe plays—he would search if there’s any song he liked. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, boyfriend,”</p><p> </p><p>Looking up, Doyoung laughs as he’s watching Jaehyun sit in front of him. “Hey boyfriend,” he responds, lovingly.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Ending was a bit rushing because I got too lazy writing at the end."</p><p>my cc here, <a href="https://curiouscat.me/writethedust">curiouscat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>